User blog:Roinelll/God Eater - Solace - Volume 1 - Segment 22
<< Previous Segment ---- = Aurora = While the attention of the Chi-You was focused on Lindow, I rushed quickly to Alisa. She did manage to block the kick of the avian, which probably would have been fatal, albeit the damage that she had taken from her God Arc slamming into her body was still great. Her right hands wrist was twisted in an unnatural way, she was taking sharp breaths of pain and blood was slowly trickling down her side of the mouth. "Give this to her." Lindow shouted and something flew from her towards me. I managed to catch it and then noticed it was one of the Restore Pill S he was carrying around. I put the pill into the russian girls mouth and tried to make her swallow it, but that wasn't working. What now then? "Drop a Restore Ball on her, that will help her swallow the pill." Our leader eyed both us from the corner of his eyes and the flier standing right in front of him. The Aragami didn't move at all ever since it kicked Alisa, as if waiting for something patiently. "Do it Sierra!" No need to shout, I'm doing it... I pulled out one of the OG: Restore Ball capsules and put it into the hand of the wounded girl, then I forced her palms close and so tight that the capsule got crushed, releasing the compressed healing dose of Oracle Cells. As the green light flooded the girls body, she shuddered first then coughed up. "Alisa! Swallow the pill!" Lindow called, worried about her condition, that was visible. However he couldn't let the strangely passive Chi-You make a move. "Sierra, make her swallow it!" Okay... Okay... I tried to put the pill into her mouth again, but in the next moment she instantly crunched it with her teeth. Along with my fingers almost. OW!!! WHAT THE HELL?!! I pulled away my pained right, eyeing the girl who was now better as both the restore ball and restore pill did its proper job. She opened her eyes wide, which targeted me first, then glanced to the side to the Chi-You. Lindow's back was the next destination and she gritted her teeth. "I didn't need your help." She mumbled as she stood up and pulled a box with numerous pills from one of her pockets. Alisa opened it, took out a pair of them and popped them into her mouth. She once again crunched them and I've eyed her suspiciously. "Why did you help me?" The russian girl practically attacked me and I've stared back at her in bewilderment. While it would have been amusing to see you being torn to shreds alive, that would go against job. "Cut it out you two." Lindow said as the avian finally decided to get a move on and advance towards him. "Prepare yourself if the Chi-You decides to engage yourself, otherwise stay put." "You can't expect us to--." Alisa perked up immediately, but Lindow interrupted her. "I do!" Our leader barked, surprising us. "Even with another pair of experienced God Eaters, this Aragami managed to escape us." "B-but!" "I doubt I can beat it." Lindow said firmly, eyeing the slowly approaching avian. "The best I can do is to damage it, so it will flee." That's... Well, considering that even with the help of Soma and Sakuya, Lindow wasn't able to kill it. This sucks. "FLEE?!" The russian shouted, surprising me. "WE HAVE TO KILL IT!" Her eyes widened and she clenched her fists. "The Aragami has to be killed!" The girl seethed, after regaining a bit of her composure.out Talk about loosing your head. "Both of you are lucky to have survived your solo battle against it." Lindow said, as the Chi-You stopped by the decomposing body of the other flier. "I doubt that it actually wanted to kill either of you." He added with a sigh. "That's not possible!" Alisa shouted and I had to agree with her. If that were to be true... That would mean... "All I'm saying is, this one kept up with 3 veterans. How can you expect rookie God Eaters to handle themselves when we couldn't take it down?" Great... So it's not just though, but smart too? "No!" The russian shook her head vehemently, denying what she heard. "That can't be!" She then reached into her pocket to pull out the box of pills again. "Aragami are mindless monsters!" Alisa took out a couple of pills to eat them again. Yep. That is some serious trauma she had. "It's just standing there." Lindow pointed forward and while the Aragami was still looking at us, it didn't move. "In fact, I think if we don't engage it, it will ignore us." "That's insane." Alisa said, still refusing. "Why does it ignore us? They devour everything that is unlike them!" At that moment, the Aragami broke eye contact with us. Instead it focused on the decomposing body of its kin on the ground, by its feet. Then with both wing-arms, it reached down and sank the claws into the damaged torso of the other Chi-You. As we were surprised by this act, the avian yanked out a piece of dissolving flesh and brought it up to the mouth, to eat it. What the?! "Seems like this one has a thing for chicken meat." Lindow joked away, hiding the fact that even he was baffled just like us. "Human flesh doesn't seems to be up it's alley any more." Seriously?! Couldn't you do a worse joke than that?! "B-but..." Alisa stammered, unable to process the sight as one by one, the cannibalistic beast devoured the fallen of its kin. "This shouldn't be happening. The Bias Factor prevents an Aragami the urge to eat another one." She recited the knowledge she had learned. "Unless there are extraordinary conditions, that is true." Lindow added, but then the russian girl shook her head. "That Aragami is not normal!" She pointed at the sight in front of us. "It is not forced to consume that carcass, neither does it look to be suffering from hunger." Then, after a few seconds she added. "Nor anything we know that would make an Aragami devour one like it." I think it's the latter, as we don't know why it does this. "So what if it devours a dead Chi-You?" Lindow shrugged, still keeping a watchful eye. "Until provoked it didn't attack us, neither did so with the other Chi-You." "And what if it finishes devouring that corpse?" Alisa raised a good point and I had to agree with this. "I was wondering the very same." Lindow scratched his chin. "Let's wait and see, shall we?" "That's a bad idea." The russian girl commented and I had to agree. "While we might just simply walk away, who knows how will this one react?" Lindow countered with his own theory. "So far, this Chi-You did nothing textbook-like." True. The next few minutes were spent in silence as the body on the ground gradually shrunk. Both from being eaten by the abnormal Chi-You, as well as the decomposition that was happening. Finally, the moment came that had been intriguing us for a while, with the vanishing of the last pieces of the beaten avian. The still standing Chi-You looked up at us, one by one. Then it just turned around and started to walk away. Lindow let out a sigh of relief, but I could see that Alisa beside me was gritting her teeth and gripping the handle of her God Arc so tight, her fingers were ashen white. "Let's return to the Den and report." Our leader said, then he added with a smile. "I bet old man Sakaki will be interested in this." ---- After the damn mandatory check with Dr. Sakaki, I went down to the lobby to relax. I noticed Soma in one of the corners, arms crossed and bearing a practically cold glare. "If it's a conversation you're after, try someone else." I got glared at by him, then the God Eater just turned away as Kota bumped into me with a huge grin on his face. "You know what? I'm glad I became a God Eater!" The redhead started enthusiastically. "I mean, there's Sakuya!" I shook my head upon hearing the medics name brought up. "And Alisa!" He added with an even bigger grin. Well, at least he just guns for the girls those on our unit... Except me, but that's okay. At least, he doesn't get on my nerves more than usual. "Yeah...!" Another excited exclamation escaped him and I saw a few of the God Eaters around where shaking their head upon hearing Kota go at it again. "I'm gonna give it my best shot!" He was getting pumped for some reason, I just couldn't decide it was for work or girls. "I mean and you too, of course!!" The red-head added half apologizingly. I've walked to Hibari and signaled for her to take out the item-box. I've refilled my own supplies and registered their numbers once again. Then noticed as Alisa walked down the stairs and towards the counter. Once I finished, I stepped to the side to let her enough space, but the russian girl changed course towards me directly. "Isn't the Far East Branch Guard Unit annoying?" She started, with excited gestures. That's another mouthful that I never hear from anyone... Others just call them Defense Unit... "Especially the Unit Leader." The russian fumed for some reason. "Does he put the people's feelings ahead of strategy?" Alisa enlightened me, when I gave her a quizzical look. "Does he really think we can repulse the Aragami with that approach?" She 'hmpf'-ed, which made me raise my eyebrows even more. "It's simply ludicrous." I would have to know the other sides answer first to give a proper response. "Sierra." I was called after by the russian as I started walking up the steps. "Was it true what Lindow said?" She stepped closer to me and lowered her voice. "That Aragami almost killed you?" I sighed first then nodded, our leader probably explained the whole ordeal about it anyways. Then I pointed at the girl and tilted my head. "I... know that I messed up." Alisa's voice lowered even further. "I just didn't expect that it will come at me and so fast." The girl shuddered. "I never saw a Chi-You kick before, it could have killed me there." "But, it didn't." Lindow said, upon noticing us huddling close and listening in the few sentences. "Look, Rookies. Don't push yourselves, neither push your lucks. Take one step at a time only. Besides, despite all that, you managed yourself pretty good versus a regular Chi-You. That one was just different." "That one just surprised me, that's all." The russian said defensively. "I'm going to go and use the training room, where can I find it?" "Go and talk to Soma there." Lindow pointed and the girl followed direction. "Hey, Sierra." Lindow was the one to lean closer to me this time. "Have you seen Sakuya?" I shook my head to the question, to which he sighed desperately. "Oh... No... It's just." He added, when I chuckled silently upon his reaction. "Just that I'm out of beer, see." Did you warn me earlier not to mess with Sakuya? Yet, you're still doing it? That was the moment when the dark skinned God Eater along with the russian girl walked past us. with another sigh, Lindow left me and went towards the elevator, while Alisa was talking with Soma. For a moment then he silenced her as he walked towards me. "Get ready Dead Weight. There's a mission upcoming in a half hour for us." He called and I frowned. I wanted to loose that freaking dub already. After that, he went after the impatient girl. "Well..." Tatsumi noted beside me. "I can see that new girl is highly competent." I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Still, the Guard Squad's top priority is our citizens safety." The unit leader sighed heavily. "Don't scare the evacuees. It'd be bad if they panicked. You need to know a cleanup operation leaves us with few options. We can't just abandon the lives we are tasked with protection to kill Aragami." He sighed again. "Sure, that would hasten the time spent dealing with a situation, but at what cost?" Ah, I see... That was the whole point of the disagreement. I've nodded to Tatsumi and patted his shoulder with a light smile. For a moment he looked at me, then chuckled a bit. "Interesting choice of words, Sierra." He said teasingly. "You're right, no point in grieving over that. We need to do our best at all times, after all. The lives of everyone rest in our hands." Then he bumped his fist lightly into my shoulder. "Leave the guarding to us and do your job of sweeping them off the map, Sierra." With that he left, clearly in better spirits than before. In the end I just checked my stuff and waited until the everyone assembled. That meant Lindow, Soma and Sakuya, who was visibly angry. I looked at Lindow with raised eyebrows and he help up his finger before his lips as the medic neared me. "Sierra, did Lindow go into my room?" She asked me and I couldn't help, but smirk. "So he did." Sakuya frowned as she turned around infuriated. "I didn't!" He held up his arms defensively in front of him. "It was locked." "I'm missing beer!" She called, poking him into the chest hard. "You're the only one who drinks mines!" "Because you just collect them and never drink that much." Lindow said evasively. "And I'm telling you, I couldn't open the door." "Because it was me." C called from the elevator, wearing a wide smile. The eyes of Sakuya darted to first the pale girl, then back to Lindow, who sighed and scratched the back of his head, preparing himself for the worst to come. "C's right, she was the one to open your door as I couldn't. But I only drank one!" Our leader decided to come clean, as the pale girl was snickering as his misfortune. "There are four bottles missing!" Sakuya hissed and stepped to the silently laughing girl. "Why are you causing trouble again, C?" "I was bored, Lindow was thirsty. It seemed like a fair trade." She shrugged. "I only drank one, the other three are in the fridge in my room." Lindow quickly explained as he was again in the crossfire of glares. "Had you enough already? There is a mission for us." Soma scoffed, then opened the entrance shutter. As he left, Lindow quickly followed him, with Sakuya in his heels. So I was left there with the deviously smirking girl. "Tick. Tock." Was all she said before calling the elevator again and vanishing from sight. ---- Seriously?! I'm being baby-sitted again? "Don't complain, Dead Weight. You brought this onto yourself." Soma glares at me and I sigh. Yeah, but... I have to fight 4 Maidens alone and you three just stand there?! "Not like it is going to be a challenge for you, right Sierra?" Lindow ruffled my hair with a smile and silently grumbling I went off. Sure, this is easy. But... It didn't take much effort to tear a hole into each one of the maidens. They are too predictable anyways. Although my mind was somewhere else, like with the Chi-You. It was true that it only engaged us when it was attacked. Furthermore, it did spare both me and Alisa from outright killing us. Okay, I actually wounded up in a much worse state than that russian girl did... "Good Job!" Lindow called as he and Soma finished extracting the cores. "Although, I wonder. Did Soma teach you how to destroy the cores?" I nodded in response. "We get more Fc if we bring those back in tact, you see. They can also be used to improve out God Arcs, should the cores be compatible. Albeit, we have to pay for that from our own pockets..." Eh? Really?!! "You seem surprised." Sakuya commented. "Did you forget that our weapons are none other than Artificial Aragami?" She laughed at my response on blinking on her. "Why do you think we call you a Dead Weight in the first place?" Soma grumbled. "Only you call Sierra like that." The medic came to my defense and I shook my head. "Guys, relax. Let's just return home, shall we?" Lindow said and Sakuya glared at him menacingly. "So you can drink MY BEER?!" The medic perked up and Lindow backed away. "Not again." The dark skinned God Eater grumbled. --- End of Chapter. 2016,06,28 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic